Say what you need to say
by junjoumcromantica
Summary: What happens when theres a shooting at Ouran high? Will everyone survive? will everyone be safe?
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys...so i just watched the new Glee episode and it inspired me to write this...i hope you guys all like it**

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in music room three, Girls were fawning over the men of the host club who entertained them.

Honey was sharing his cake with some of the girls while he chatted to them, Mori silently sat with them watching over Honey.

The twins were doing there normal 'brotherly love act' which made the girls squeal at their 'forbidden love'.

Tamaki was being his flirtatious self and wooing the girls making them blush as he kissed the backs of their hands.

Kyouya was typing at his laptop counting up the finances and the working out how much money they had made that day.

Haruhi was sitting with a group of girls serving them tea and chatting with them and showing her cute smiling as the girls giggled with her.

Just a normal day at the host club. The girls of Ouran high loved going there to chat and get complimented by the gorgeous young men of the host club.

"Please excuse me princesses" Hikaru excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving Kaoru with girls

"Oh princess I must say you look extra beautiful today" Tamaki said giving the young woman a rose watching her blush.

"Oh Tamaki-kun, your making me blush"

"That's what I was hoping for princ-"

**BANG**

The girls screamed as they heard the gun shot, whiled the guys jumped. Kyouya was the first to come to his senses.

"Everyone hide now! hide anywhere now! " Everyone done what they were told. Mori grabbed Honey and went under the table they were sitting at with a few girls.

Kyouya grabbed a random arm and pulled them with him to a corner behind a chair, it turned out it was a girl that had requested Tamaki that day.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and another girls hand and pulled them under the piano with him, A few other girls joined them.

Kaoru was in full panic mood "Hikaru! He isn't back yet I have to go get him" Kyouya heard this and ran and grabbed the younger twin.

"No! Kaoru stay here, for your own safety, Hikaru will be okay I promise" He dragged the younger twin underneath a table with him. Karou struggled but Kyouya was stronger, He sat the twin in his lap and stroked his red hair, remembering Hikaru had once said it calmed them down.

Kaoru buried his face in Kyouya's chest sobbing, He hoped his brother would be alright.

**BANG!  
**

Everyone jumped again and Haruhi let out a yelp, the gun shot sounded like thunder, She let the tears fall sobbing quietly.

Tamaki noticed this and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. "Shh it's okay, I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you" Haruhi just wrapped her arms around Tamaki and brought him closer, not caring for anything just wanting to know someone was there. She heard a cry from beside her and noticed one of the girls she had been chatting to next to them, She freed one of her arms from Tamaki and tugged the girl closer to them, The girl rested her head on Haruhi's shoulder and cuddled into to her and Tamaki.

Mori was holding Honey close as the loli- shota boy tried to keep his tears in, He gripped onto Mori's blazer tightly. One girl was gripping onto Mori's arm tightly and the other was holding Honey's hand.

Kaoru was still sitting in Kyouya's lap sobbing, one girl was rubbing his back also sobbing, Her twin sister was missing too, so she knew how he felt. Another girl had her head buried in Kyouya's shoulder trying to hide her fear.

Everyone was terrified. They all sat in silence only hearing sobbing. They all prayed that they could ll make it out alive.

One girl named Kira noticed they hadn't locked the door, She gathered up her courage and crawled to the door, Ignoring Kyouya's call to get her back behind the chair.

She quickly locked the door and turned out the light so it looked like no one was in there. She started to crawl back to the chair when-

**BANG!**

Everyone gripped tighter to whoever they were holding onto. Kira froze on the spot. The door handle rattled and everyone quivered in fear. She quickly got over her shock and crawled quickly back behind the chair and sat back down next to Kyouya and Kaoru gripping onto them.

Haruhi was shaking with fear and gripped onto Tamaki as tightly as she could. She was terrified, More so than she had ever been. She prayed to her mother in heaven that everyone would make it out alive.

Tamaki held the younger girl as close as he could, He kissed her hair, "Shh its okay" He hesitated before he said the next part, but he figured there was no one who would hear him except the girl next to them .

"Haruhi, baby its okay, do you honestly think I'd let anyone harm you? I love you princess, I would never let anything happen to the love of my life" He whispered the girl beside them gasped, He just looked at her and nodded, confirming he and Haruhi were dating.

"T-tamaki-senpai, I-i love you too" Haruhi sobbed, Tamaki just kissed her gently making it quick so no one would see. Haruhi sobbed gently burying her face in her boyfriends neck.

If the situation was different the girl next to them would surely be in fangirl mood, since she still thought Haruhi was a boy.

Honey was trying to stay calm, He was supposed to be the oldest here but he was so scared, He wasn't only scared for his own life but for his friends lives. They all looked terrified.

Everyone was just praying for their and everyones safety, they wanted to get out, wanted to be safe, But the just stayed huddled, hopeing this wouldn't be the last time they were alive.

* * *

**am i evil? i think I'm evil...um review please? it would mean a lot. I got inspiration from the latest glee episode, although this is gonna be completely different  
**

**umm i decided to have Haruhi and Tamaki already dating in it as it works better for the story. maybe a littl OOC but come one they are trapped in a room with a gun man in their school.**

**anyway please rview and you can have cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres more for you lot :) im so glad you guys like this**

* * *

He was alone in a toilet tall, He was alone and scared, His life and his twin brothers life was the only thing on his mind.

Was Kaoru okay? Was he still alive? Had the shooter managed to get into music room 3? Was everyone alive? These thoughts caused him to start crying, He tried to stay as quiet as possible though.

He was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, His knees up to his chest as he hugged them, rocking back and forth. He wanted out of here, He wanted to be with the host club.

Call him crazy but he wanted to be with his friends-no scratch that his family in music room three. If this was how he was going to die he wanted to be with them for his last moments. He wanted to tell each and every one of them how much he loved them. He wanted to hug them all tight and never let go. He wanted to let them all know how much the all mean to him. How they helped him and Kaoru come out of their little world and let other people in. He still needed to say so much to them. To tell them so much and now he would never get the chance, he was pretty sure the shooter would find him and kill him.

He heard dobbing from the stall beside him, He knows its a girl infact didn't that sound like..."Renge?"

"W-who's t-there" He hears the girl sob..wait is she in pain?

"It's Hikaru" He whispers so only she could hear.

"H-hikaru? A-are y-you okay?" She choked out, yep she was defiantly in pain.

"I-I'm fine, what about you, you sound like your in pain" He asked.

"N-not really, I-i got shot" She cried out yelping.

His eyes widened "W-where? I-is it bad?" He asked

"M-my arm, I-its not that bad b-but it wont s-stop bleeding" She sobbed. Hikaru stood up on the back of the toilet and peered over.

Renge was sitting with her dress unzipped and the top part pulled down to reveal a nasty gunshot wound on her upper arm. He climbed over the stall so he was next to her.

"Here let me see" He took off his blazer and wrapped it in a ball before applying it to the wound. He put pressure on it wincing as Renge hissed in pain but he knew this was the best way.

It still wouldnt stop bleeding the blood went right through his blazer. Renge was losing a lot of blood quickly was was slipping into conciseness.

"Renge, stay awake, you have to stay awake" He said to her.

"I-I'm trying b-but its hard" She sobbed, he noticed that her make up was all down her face and reached into his pocket with his free hand to get tissues, He felt something hard and pulled it out.

It was his cell phone, he nearly yelled in delight. He quickly dialed Kaorus number and was relieved when he heard his twins voice.

He explained that he was alright and explained Renge's condition, Kaoru passed the phone to Kyouya who told Hikaru what to do.

Hikaru listened carefully to every single detail and done what he was told. He was just about to ask Kyouya to stay on the line as he was terrified but it went dead.

"Fuck" he cursed, this wasnt good this wasnt good at all. He was scared and terrified and just wanted to be with his friends. His only company was a gir who was possibly bleeding to death, He tried not to look at it as he feared he would faint, Hew was never good at dealing with blood.

He held in his sobs "A-are you w-worried a-about Kaoru?" Renge asked him weakly, He looked at the girl and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I want to be with him, he must be terrified but Kyouya's with him so thats good, Kyouya will be there for him" He said.

"K-kyouya?"

"Yeah, Kyouya's in love with him i can tell, but Kaoru is also in love with Kyouya, I knew that before he did, He told me last month but i knew way before that" Hikaru explained, most people would think his brother and Kyouya would make a strange couple but Hikaru thought they'd make a great couple.

He looked at Renge and realised she had passed out, He checked her breathing, she was barely breathing at all, He held her closer sobbing, He had no romantic feelings for the girl but he hated the thought of anyone he knew dying. He knew Renge would not make it though.

He just waited in the stall, waiting for what he did not know, to be rescued? to be killed?

He thought about all the good times he had with the host club, playing childish games, teasing Tamaki, pulling pranks. The host club is where he and Kaoru starte to come out their world.

And now they may not even be alive, they maybe gone, this could be his last moments...He thought about all this and started to sob harder.

* * *

**So there you go guys, this is what was happening with Hikaru. nothing much happened in this chapter but i've already written the third one out (that was the chapter i wrote first) and its pretty dramatic, Anyway review please?**

**To all my seven reviews *gives cookeis* I love chu all **


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo omg you guys are gonna hate me for this chapter...im so sorry. i was crying while i wrote it this is the chapter i wrote first so hope you enjoy it **

* * *

The room was quiet, Everyone was to afraid to speak, The door handle continued to rattle and everyone was quivering in fear.

Suddenly Karou's phone went off making eveyone jump, The younger twin looked at the caller ID and saw it was Hikaru, He quickly answered "Hikaru! Where are you, are you hurt? please tell me you arn't hurt" He whispered frantically. Kyouya leaned in closer so he could hear what Hikaru was saying.

"Karou! I'm okay, i'm not hurt but Renge is"

"Renge? Whats wrong with her? she's not- is she?" even though the host club found Renge annoying most of the time none of them wanted her to be hurt in anyway she was still their friend afterall, and she had helped the host club a lot.

"s-she's not, b-but she has a wound on her arm and it wont stop bleeding, shes slowly losing conciseness and i don't know what to do, I've tried putting pressure to the wound but it keeps bleeding" Hikaru explained, he sounded like he was crying. Kaoru winced a little, his brother had never done well with blood.

"Hikaru, keep calm for her, Reassure her your there, I'll pass you to Kyouya he'll know what to do" Kaoru said as he passed the phone to the shadow king.

Kyouya took the phone and listened to Hikaru carefully, once they younger twin was done he took a deep breath.

"okay Hikaru listen to me carefully, check to see if the bullet is still in her arm" Kyouya said calmly.

"No, she said she managed to pull it out"

"thats why its bleeding, she might have torn a vain, just keep applying pressure, talk to her try and keep her conscious if she does pass out just make sure she keeps breathing, but try your hardest to make sure that doesnt happen" Kyouya explained, Kaoru looked up and saw he was crying, He gasped quietly, Kyouya crying?.

BANG!

All the electricity went out, Everyone yelped.

"T-the electricity box must have been shot" Kyouya said, the tears clear in his voice, He was terrified and he could admit it.

Kaoru couldnt stand seeing Kyouya cry, This was the boy that never felt any emotion and here he was fearing for his life, Kaoru wanted to do something, anything to get him to stop. He remembered something Hikaru used to do to him whenever he cried when they were younger.

He turned in Kyouya's lap so he was straddling the older boy, Ignoring Kyouyas look he leaned in and smashed his lips into the mother of the host club. Kyouya was surprised for a second before wrapping his arms around the red heads waist and kissed him back.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kyouyas shoulders and brought him closer pressing his body against the older boys.

They pulled apart when they heard a slight cough and a little giggle beside them. They looked and saw the girls smiling slightly at them. They both blushed but stayed in the same position not wanted to let go of the other.

"I love you, Kyouya" Kaoru whispered, Kyouya looked into those golden eyes and knew they younger was telling the truth, his heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too, Kaoru" Kyouya whispered back and pecked his nose.

Kaoru rested his head on Kyouyas chest as the older stroked his hair. Kyouya only prayed they made it out alive so he could be with Kaoru.

Everything went silent again. except for sobs and cries. Everyone fearing for there lives.

That is until they heard Tamaki's voice "Guys, W-we found a trap door, we can get out of here" The blonde whisper shouted.

Everyone slowly but surely crawled to the piano, they saw Tamaki hold up a opening with one hand while the to her was wrapped around Haruhi's waist as she was cuddled into his side.

"I think this may lead to just outside the entrance, we may be able to get out of here safely" Kyouya said relief in his voice.

Everyone felt relief except Kaoru who tensed, Kyouya noticed this and kissed his forehead. "Hikaru will be fine, He's at the bathroom, We'll pass him on our way if my calculations are correct" Kyouya assured his boyfriend? is that what they were now?

Kaoru smiled a little and kissed the olders cheek.

"S-so whos going down it first?" Haruhi asked, her voice quiet. Mori picked Honey off his back and put him down beside Haruhi.

"I will and I'll be able to help all of you down" He said as he crawled over to the trap door. He dangled his legs on the side of it before jumping down and landing on his feet. It was a big jump and there was no way that most of the girls, Haruhi and Honey would be able to get down here by themselves without hurting themselves.

Once he was steady he called out and said he was ready, The guys and Haruhi let all the girls go down helped them get to Mori, Mori helped all of them down and placed them on the ground safely and told them to stay there.

After the last girl went down they all agreed that Haruhi should go next, Tamaki picked her up and slowly passed her to Mori, Tamaki's hands were a little sweaty and she couldn't grip them properly causing her to slip out of them.

"Haruhi!" Everyone cried, fearing she would seriously hurt herself. Haruhi closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the ground to hit her...but it never came, instead she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw that Mori had caught her just before she had hit the ground.

"T-thank you Mori-senpai" She said trying to keep the tears from the fright in. Mori smiled a little and placed her on the ground next to the girls who all immedaitly fussed over her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine princesses" she said as a few tears slipped from her eyes, The girls just wrapped her in a group hug, knowing she was scared but since they all thought she was a boy they all thought she wanted to hide it to look tough.

Tamaki felt relief come over his body when Mori caught his girlfriend, He didnt know what he'd do if she got hurt because of him. He felt it was his fault that had happened He wanted to curse himself.

Next up was Honey, Tamaki didnt trust himself so Kyouya helped him down, He lowered him until Mori wrapped his arms around the small blondes waist and held him tightly before settling him next to Haruhi.

Honey hugged Haruhi as soon as his feet was on the ground, Haruhi hugged back, the two of them had a very special friendship and were closer than a lot of poeple thought they were.

Mori smiled slightly at the cute display before turning to help Kaoru get down. Next was Tamaki then Kyouya.

Once everyone was down safely they realized they were in a classroom. They also noticed it was a classroom that was a few meters away from the main entrance. They all felt relief over them they were going to make it out alive.

Without saying a word, Kyouya turned to them all, they all seemed to understand what he was saying 'Stick together no matter what'. Everyone nodded and clasped hands.

Kyouya done a head count and realized there were fifteen of them, six host club members and nine girls.

They all walked to the door of the classroom. Kyouya opened it and everyone stepped out one after the other still holding hands.

They all walked quietly down the hall until they came to the bathroom "Wait here" Kyouya demanded them all giving stern look to Kaoru especially He kissed his boyfriends cheek before running into the males bathroom.

"Hikaru?" He called whispered, He hoped he had the right one.

"K-kyouya?" He heard a voice sob.

"yeah its me, come out its safe" He said, He heard a door open and looked to see Hikaru crying with a unconscious Renge in his arms.

"s-she passed out, b-but s-shes still breathing" He sobbed. Kyouya walked over and hugged him from the side.

"Shh its okay everyone is outside including your brother, Give me Renge" He said as he took the girl off Hikaru and walked with the red head clutched to his arm.

BANG!

Another gun shot but it came from just outside, Fear went through them both as they ran outside. They found everyone hiddled in a corner with a man with a gun cornering them.

Hikaru acted on intict and grabbed a vase and smashed it over the mans head before Kyouya could stop him. The man tunred around completly un hurt and pushed the older twin to the ground

"Hikaru!" Kaoru tried to get to his brother but Tamaki held him back.

"Tono let go" He stuggled.

"Kaoru look at me" The voice of Haruhi was in front of him, he looked to see the small girl look at him, tears in her eyes "You have to stay here, He might hurt Hikaru more if you try to get to him" She said almost sobbing. Kaoru broke free of Tamaki's embrace and hugged Haruhi tightly, She hugged back just as tight. She couldnt stop from crying.

She didnt want it to end like this , She didnt want any of her friends to die, she needed them all. She loved everyone in the host club, they were her family, she was filled with fear.

The gun man watched the whole scen and pointed the gun at the two friends hugging, He pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Haruhi felt something push her and Kaoru back and the both fell to the ground. Kaoru had hit his head and it was bleeding, She gasped and took of her blazer so he could hold it to the wound.

She heard a few screams from poeple and poeple crying. She looked up and saw Mori towering over a body, A very small body, She couldnt see the face but knew who it was.

She quickly got up and ran over..only to have her suspicion confirmed, She brought a hand up to her mouth and staring sobbing harder than she was before.

There lying covered in blood was Honey, She couldnt believe it, Honey had just saved her and Kaoru. She cried harder as she felt two strong arms wrap around her, she turned around in the arms and sobbed into her boyfriends chest as he held her close sobbing also.

Mori was crying, full on crying, no, it coudnt be real, Mitsukuni couldnt have been shot. He held the small boy close, This boy, the boy who had stolen his heart, who he would do anything to protect.

"T-takashi" Honey croaked weakly "D-don't cry, T-this is how is supposed to be, T-take care of t-them okay? Y-your going to be the oldest now" His voice was so weak.

"N-no, your going to live, you have to, I-i need you, I love you Mitsukuni, please stay with me" Mori cried.

"I-i'm dying Takashi, I love you too, t-thank you for being the bestest friend and boyfriend i could ever have" He choked out.

"N-no your not dying, hang in there we'll get you out of her" He said, but Honey had already passed out. Mori checked he was still breathing and was reileved when he was. He scooped the small boy up and held him close to his chest.

BANG!

Another shot this time Kaoru cried out and ran passed Mori, he looked and saw Hikaru clutching his leg and and crying. It seemed this gun man wasnt giving up.

He looked as the gunman pointed the gun at Tamaki and Haruhi who were wrapped in a tight embrace. He placed honey down as quickly as he could without hurting him further and ran at the gun man.

He'd be damned if he lost anyone today, No he couldnt lose any of them, they were all gonna live.

He pushed the gun man as hard as he could

BANG!

A shot went off he heard a girl screams and clutch her friend as the girl became lifeless in her arms. The shot went right through her heart.

Everything happened all that once. The man shot anywhere he could, shooting in all directions.

All that could be were screams of terror and pain.

"Haruhi? Haruhi! noo stay with me! Stay awake princess please? I love you so much please stay with me"

"Kaoru! your arm! Kaoru dont move it!"

"Hikaru no stay still dont hurt your leg anymore i'm fine"

"Tamaki-kun! watch out"

"Kyouya-kun!"

Names and cries were being heard from everywere. the gunman smiled evilly before running away. Mori ran after him, He was not letting this man away with this.

He ran and caught up with the man and pushed him down again. The gun slipped out of the mans hold across the floor. Mori ran to pick it up and turned it one the man.

The man just smiled "Go one then shot boy! theres one bullet left in there so go on shot me"

Mori's hand trembled, He could kill this man right here and make sure he never hurt anyone again, He could get payback on this man for possibly killing his love. His finger lingered at the trigger.

But he couldn't do it, He couldn't kill someone, he wasn't that evil. instead he threw the gun on the floor and slammed his foot into it smashing it.

He then ran back to where everyone was.

The scene that greeted him made him cry again.

The twins were both injured, Hikaru was shot on the leg and Kaoru was shot on the arm. Kyouya was sitting beside them clutching his bleeding shoulder although that looked like he hurt it on something. Hikaru had an arm around Kaoru and Kaoru was clutching Kyouyas hand with both their good arms.

Tamaki was also next to them clutching a barley conscious Haruhi to his chest, The brunette had been shot on her upper chest on the opposite side of her heart, Tamaki had been shot in his thigh but he was ignoring it in order to keep Haruhi awake.

He saw six of the girls they had that day also next to them helping out with whatever the could. Some of them were attending to girls who had been shot. He saw one who had Honey's head in her lap as she was putting pressure on his wound.

He walked closer and winced as he saw three girls lying lifeless..he looked closer and saw Renge was one of them. His heart clutched as they had obviously all died.

He walked over to everyone, all of them were sobbing , He picked Honey up and placed the unconscious boy in his lap. He as still breathing which was a good sign.

"T-they medical l service is on their way,t-they should be here any minute Kyouyas voice was broken. Everyone nodded. Everything was quiet save for sobbing and Tamaki whispering to Haruhi trying to keep her awake.

"Hikaru! Hikaru" they heard Karou's voice, they looked over to see Hikaru shaking violently Kyouya jumped into action ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

He carefully laid Hikaru on his back and brought his arm up so it was crossing his chest and touching the side of his face. He then raised the other arm up so it was like he was putting his arm up. He carefully bent Hikaru's uninjured leg and pulled the younger so he was lying on his side.

After he was done he pulled Kaoru close to him as he soothed him. Assuring him that his brother would be alright.

BANG!

They all yelped again and huddled close, hoping this nightmare would be over soon

* * *

**do you all ate me yet? im sosososos sorry *gives everyone extra cookies* forgive me? *puppy dog eyes* anyway please review? it would mean a lot**


End file.
